Existential Crisis
by AkaiYuu
Summary: Germany went missing and those who were closest to him did nothing, with the too much weight of EU on his back, France decided to cut Germany's vacation days off with the help of England, America and Russia. However, it was very hard as the other seemed to hide his trace pretty well.


**Warning(s): obscure timeline, mentions of WWII and its content, human names used.**

 **Characters: France, Germany, England, Russia, America, North Italy, Prussia, Japan, Switzerland, Liechtenstein.**

 **Relationship(s): France & Germany**

 **A/N: This is something I wrote for fun, without any thinking of what the story will go. I apologize if I offended any of the readers as I mean no harm in writing this story.**

 **I made France serious because of the situation, and stress. He would love to be perverted again as soon as he can, of course.**

* * *

Nobody had ever even think about this. Well, they always have their moments in life where one just said 'screw it' and left, however, nobody expected it coming from the very own G7 mediator, one of The Founder of EU, the respectable nation one can ever hope to be, the dignified, loved by everyone (not really); the very personification of the one and only, Federal Republic of Germany.

Prussia took the news very lightly and went straight to assume his brother's job (not without a lot of cursing though). Romano responded to it with 'it's about time, now help me you bastard', Veneziano acknowledged it with a 'Ve… Just give him some time' and the rest of them answered in panic.

Nobody knew where and how he was, they did not even know what triggered this very late existential crisis, everything was normal. But it had happened to all of them before and they could give him some time to sort through his problems.

A week or two passed by, he was getting stressed as Germany's work was a lot more than his. Prussia was a lot of help, but he was annoying. Whereas his brother would just accepted it and did another paperwork, Prussia made sure it was perfect. It turned out (or so Prussia said), Germany redid all the wrong paperwork by himself again, and Prussia did not want to suffer through the same.

They waited more. The man was a very workaholic and responsible man after all, sooner or later he was going to show up, said his apologies for inconveniencing them, and everything would return to normal.

Except that day never came.

After a couple of months with no news from the younger nation, France began digging. His job is not easy when Germany was there to help him, it is even worse now with Prussia. The other nation is even more perfectionist than his brother, and he did not think it was possible. Furthermore, he could bully Germany into helping him, while Prussia stood his ground and rejected him. The downside of being his best friend for too long.

Of course to do some digging he needed some friends, what more he could ask then the old Allies team? America's, Russia's and Britain's spy networking were top of the line even after years had passed. China passed the invitation, saying he was too busy to join their useless quest. The young nation would be back when he was ready.

However! Although he could respect the man life crisis, but two months was long enough! If it dragged even longer, they might not have an anthropomorphic personification of Germany anymore! Why people are not panic? Seriously.

If he was honest to himself, he was just too stressed in handling the EU matter alone (not really, Belgium, Luxembourg, Netherlands and Italy did a lot of help too). Prussia was good at handling Germany, but he was not used to EU problems. While Germany had long since sitting on the unofficial leader seat.

And so, the first stop was the cute, little Veneziano's place. North Italy and Germany had been very close since their fated meeting in WWI, if there was anyone who knew his where about, Italy would!

"Big brother France? England? America? Russia? What's wrong? It is rare for you guys to visit me, yet along at once."

"Ah… can we come in? It is not something we can discuss on your patio," he elegantly replied.

"Of course."

As they were sitting comfortably and served with beverages, they went straight to the point. "You know, Italy, that Germany has a melt down a couple months ago. Well, we need him back."

Italy put down his coffee mugs and stared at them sadly, "I thought you did not want him around?"

America reeled, "who ever said we don't want him around?"

Italy tilted his head, playing innocent. It was scary to realise that this person across him was actually very old, even though his everyday behaviour did not implying it at all.

"I quote, 'we don't need your control freak of a nation taking over Europe like in the WWII', is the word you used, England, when he said something about Greece economy. And you, America said something similar during the defense training for the UN council," he said calmly while sipping his coffee.

France groaned inwardly, is that all of this about?

Russia smiled, "he has been enduring those words for a long time now, why did he has a breakdown now?"

Italy opened his eyes, revealing the honey colored brown eyes. He smiled back coldly, "I'm not too sure, but I do hope you will find him soon."

That little bastard definitely know something.

Next was Prussia, as his brother surely he would worry a lot without any news. He seemed really tired, there were black circle under his eyes, but he seemed well before they disturbed him and his work. He welcomed them, until they started talking about his brother. He looked in the verge of collapsing for a split second before his eyes grew as cold as steel.

"That kid can take care of himself, he is not a child anymore," was the only response they got after a cold stare, especially to Russia. Although that might because the history they shared together.

"Huh, Prussia is not afraid of me anymore. He usually hide behind Germany in situation like this," he suddenly proclaimed after stopping for a lunch due to America's stomach.

"Maybe because he is too stressed to be intimidated for you? He has to take care a lot of things, being Germany is not easy, you know?" France responded. He knew the experience first hand this two months as Prussia was learning how to reign the EU.

"Let's go to Japan after this, they are pretty close right?"

"Why not Austria first? His place is closer."

"But they are relatives, if Prussia did not say anything, why Austria would?"

So, by the most votes, they went to Japan. As usual, the country was very nice, especially in spring. They were even luckier to see the cherry blossom.

"Ah, welcome, all of you. For what business you are coming today?" He asked pleasantly.

They told him of their little quest, and Japan nodded grimly. "I have heard with his new boss Germany-san is in a bit of a pinch. But I have no idea that it is this bad. We haven't met this few years as I am busy with natural disasters and he is too with the new election of his Chancellor."

Maybe… there was something weird about his Chancellor character? Nah, it would not be as bad as that late boss of his right?

"Do you have any ideas where he could go?" England ask calmly.

"Maybe… try to ask Switzerland-san? Germany-san has gotten close with Liechtenstein-san this few decades."

That was new. France had worked with Germany for a long time since the creation of EU, and he had never heard a peep of his partner got chummy with one of the most isolated country in Europe.

They went to Switzerland the next day, happily forgot their little crusade for a moment of reprieve. He was flirting with every beautiful women he saw, America was enjoying the fresh milk there, England was trying on of the cuisine, while Russia was just happy with weather in general.

"What are you idiots doing on my house?" Said the voice with a gun pointed on his head. He snapped his head back, greeted by a blond militaristic man scowling angrily at him. Switzerland.

"Ah, Swiss, we wanted to talk to Liech-"

The gun was pressed even closer to his temple. He scrambled quickly, raising his hands in universal gesture of peace. "To talk about Germany!"

The gun was pointed down, "what did my youngest cousin do again this time?"

France was surprised to see he did not know. Now he recalled again, Japan also did not know that Germany went missing.

* * *

"Eh? He has a meltdown?"

"Da," Russia happily replied, sipping his vodka.

"I know he is pretty young, but I had thought he would have that in those wars. Why now?" Switzerland glared hotly at Russia.

"Well… we don't exactly know why either. Japan said because his new Chancellor and Italy said because we might said a few not nice words to him," England intercepted.

Their host glared coldly at them, maybe pissing him off by telling they bullied his cousin was not a good idea.

Thankfully, his sister came in that exact moment. "Brother? Oh, my apology, I did not know you have guests over. Do any of you want some drinks?"

"Actually, they are here for you, Lilly. They want to ask about Ludwig."

So Liechtenstein human's name was Lily, and Germany's was Ludwig. Huh, now he thought about it, he knew almost nothing of the German he worked with for so long except he liked beer and was a workaholic.

"Ludwig? I heard he is with the Nordics right now, to clear his mind," she innocently answered. Maybe _too_ innocently.

Of course, they followed the lead happily to the Scandinavians, thinking they finally defeated this little search of Germany quest. Then grumbled when learning he went went below to Austria for warmer weather, after that to Russia, where Konigsberg used to be, they realized pretty late that they were just traveling on finding historical places, whether it was recorded by humans or not, but not the man they were looking for. Which was not really fine for their lot as the anger level was rising to see such places where either they were defeated or many died.

Russia frowned, "he visited a lot of places where the war was fought. Maybe…"

America brightened at that, "do you have any lead? I am getting bored of this useless stuff."

"You git, Germany definitely feeling guilty of what he had done, that is why he is paying respects, stupid."

"Russia?"

"Come, we are going to where my people spread that man ashes," said him after a moment of contemplation. He gestured them to follow him.

Their eyes widen at that statement. And hastily followed the larger man. When they arrived, they saw the back of the man they were looking for this past week. As they silently approached him, they could hear the other was conversing.

"I should say I hate you, for doing a lot of horrible things to me, my people and the world. I still have those scars, always reminding me of my mistakes, because the world does not need the second happening of that. Prussia has said more than a few times that this is not my fault. The President elected you to be his Chancellor, and you betrayed him by becoming the Führer.

"I did nothing of how you come in power, and did nothing to help you be stronger either. It should not be my fault at all. However, it is in me that you were raised as the madman of power too, and I did nothing to stop you. Well, I did not try enough to stop you would be more accurate, isn't it?" The man gripped his left arm.

"All that years, I have always wondered what it meant to be a country. Why did I let you do those horrible things to my children. Why am I so powerless yet powerful at the same time. Those torture, pain, helplessness, hate… I don't know what to do with them, I am never good with emotion, it is why I came here.

"I wanted to say I forgive you, or at least understand where were you coming from. But I have checked your place and history, and I am still not understanding it. So, I wanted to make peace with you instead. I have come to term of what you have done, and…" they can hear tears, "please rest in peace and don't ever come back."

He collapsed then, France rushed to catch him. But as he was bigger and heavier, it did little of help. Fortunately Russia and America stepped up too.

"He passed out, he must be tired," England pointed out.

"No shit, if it were me, I would just go straight to the grave and did nothing of understanding that man at all," America grumbles helping the Russian handling the younger to his back. He grumbled softly, "why does he has too be so tall?"

"There is a lodgings down there that we can use, let's rest there," Russia said, shifting the unconscious nation on his back slightly.

"Come on, I'll even cook dinner," France said tiredly. This whole thing was just ridiculous. So Germany was nervous about the whole new Chancellor? Maybe their snarks did a lot of damage too, still.

Oh, well, this was a nice change after 2 months being cooped up in the office after all.

( _That was it, until Russia changed Germany's clothes and found a lot scars underneath his shirt which started another quest on finding who had hurt the youngest nation among them by America_ ).


End file.
